Derita Tukang Bakso
by sarah1x
Summary: Chapter 4 Aizen hendak menghancurkan Karakura untuk membuat villa diatasnya, dan Kisuke direkrut untuk jadi kokinya! Kenapa Kisuke direkrut? Apakah Kisuke menerima tawaran Aizen? sankyu buat para reviewers!
1. Derita Tukang Bakso

Selamat malam minna-san!

Saya author baru dan ini cerita pertama saya. Salam kenal!

.

.

**PERJALANAN TUKANG BAKSO**

Bleach punya Tite Kubo-sama

Saya cuma bikin fic nya.

.

.

_"Teeeeeeet! Tooooot! Teeeeet! Tooooot!"_

Suara kentut terompet mas-mas seksi berambut pirang berjenggot tipis penjual bakso bergema di salah satu gang kecil di Kota Karakura. Karena siang hari itu panas, gak ada yang mau beli baksonya Mas Kisuke. Kasihan nggak laku.

Di sebuah pos satpam kosong, Kisuke berhenti. Dia capek ngayuh sepeda ontel yang dulu dia ambil dari TPA. Bukan, bukan di Tempat Pembuangan Akhir, tapi di Tempat Pembelajaran Al Quran. Nyolong dia dari murid anaknya Pak Kurosaki. Di pos itu, Kisuke meratapi nasipnya.

"Kenapa nasipku begini, ya Tuhan..." Kisuke ngomong sendiri. "Apa salah mbahku sampai nasipku kayak gini?"

Sambil ngelap keringet pakai handuk yang udah seminggu dicuci dan terus dipakai tiada henti membangun negeri (?) Kisuke menatap langit. Lalu ia bernostalgia sejenak...

Beberapa hari sebelumnya, ada penagih utang dateng ke rumah sekaligus Toko Urahara. Kisuke sih nggak pernah ngutang. Anak-anak sama Pakde Tessai juga nggak punya utang. Mereka juga bayar pajak sesuai dengan yang ditagih. Ternyata si penagih utang nagih uang sewa rumahnya. Karena uangnya gak cukup kalau cuma jualan di Toko Urahara, terpaksa si tuan rumah jualan bakso keliling pakai sepeda demi membayar utang.

Kayaknya sih masa lalu kelam gitu nggak pantes disebut nostalgia.

Setelah lama istirahat, Kisuke kerja lagi. Sore ini lumayan mendung, jadi mungkin ada yang mau beli bakso.

Dan benar ternyata, beberapa menit ngayuh, ada anak kecil manggil Pak Kisuke.

"Pak, beli pak!"

Kisuke langsung nyengir. Asyik ada pelanggan! begitu pikirnya.

Kisuke berhenti di dekat dua anak cewek. Yang satunya rambutnya coklat pendek, yang satunya kelihatan tomboy. Udah jelas, mereka Yuzu sama Karin.

"Mau beli apa, non?" tanya Kisuke sambil benerin letak topi ijo-putih ijo-putih nya.

"Beli dua ribu, Pak! dicampur ya!" kata Yuzu dengan senyum mengembang. maniiis banget.

"Aku juga sama." kata Karin agak cuek.

"Oke... pedes nggak non?" tanya Kisuke sambil masuk-masukkin bakso ke plastik.

"Aku nggak, tapi Karin pedes." jawab Yuzu.

Setelah si kembar Yuzu-karin nerima baksonya, Yuzu ngambl uang dari kantong. sambil nyari uang, dia bilang,

"Kok sepedanya kayak punya kakak ya?"

_"Glek!"_ Kisuke nelen ludah.

"Iya ya... di kota ini cuma kakak yang punya sepeda kayak gini!" Karin megang sepeda Kisuke.

Dengan panik sekaligus galau sekaligus gelisah sekaligus deg-degan, dengan cepat Kisuke naik sepeda, terus kabur entah ke mana, berdua dengan sepeda curiannya. Terpaksa dia kabur karena gak ada yang meridhoi mereka berdua. Kasihan.

Dan lebih kasihannya lagi, Kisuke lupa nagih bayaran sama duo kembar itu.

Empat ribu melayang.

Nyesek abis bagi Mas Kisuke.

Kisuke kemudian kembali berjualan dengan lesu tanpa semangat. Sambil ngeluarin suara kentut _"Teeeeet toooot teeeeet toooot!" _Urahara keliling Karakura. Beberapa saat kemudian dia dipanggil sama seseorang dari belakang.

"Maaaas! sini doooong!"

Pas Kisuke noleh, dia kaget ternyata yang manggil dia bencong yang biasa magang akhir minggu. Maunya sih kabur secepat dia kabur dari Yuzu-Karin tadi, tapi daripada pulang tanpa bawa uang sama sekali... akhirnya dengan gemetar dan takut-takut, Kisuke berjalan ke arah wanita setengah jantan itu.

"Ini berapa mas~?" suaranya melambai kayak keset welkom digesek sepatu bola.

"Ter.. terserah mbak, eh, mas, eh, mbak..." Kisuke galau mau manggil apa. "Dua ribu juga boleh... dua ribu lima ratus juga boleh. Kalau dua ribu lima ratus, dapat bonus satu bakso..."

"Aih, bukan baksonya, tau!" kata si bencong sambil colek-colek sang penjual bakso.

Kisuke punya pikiran negatif sama bencong itu. _"Jangan-jangan yang dia mau beli itu penjualnya, bukan apa yang dijualnya? HARUS KABUR!"_ begitu pemikiran Kisuke. Dengan cepat Kisuke kabur menjauhi sang bencong...

"Hoooooi! mau ke mana!" Suara pria si bencong keluar. "Aku cuma mau beli gorengannya! Hooooi!"

Begitu tahu kalau si bencong cuma mau gorengannya, Kisuke balik lagi. Tapi pas balik si bencong udah nggak ada. Dia cari di sekitar situ juga udah gak ada. dia tanya ke orang-orang di situ pun nggak ada yang tau. Kisuke kehilangan jejaknya, walau terus mencari, hingga ajal menjumpa, Kisuke hanya bisa berharap bahwa bencong itu kembali padanya.

"Baru kali ini aku nguber-nguber bencong sampai segininya..." kata Kisuke, lalu kembali berjualan.

Agak lama kemudian datanglah dua cowok yang kayaknya barusan main bola. Mereka nyeker kayak ayam. Cowok yang tinggi bawa bola, yang pendek dan unyu jalan ngikutin dari belakang si tinggi. Tak lain mereka adalah Keigo dan Mizuiro.

"Mau bakso?" tawar Keigo.

"Boleh." si imut Mizuiro menjawab.

"Pak! Bakso!"

Kisuke menoleh lalu mendekat ke arah Keigo dan Mizuiro. "Mau beli berapa, dek?"

"Aku tiga ribu, campur, pedes." kata Keigo. "Kamu, Mizuiro?"

"Duaribu, campur, cuma pakai kecap,"

Kisuke pun melayani dan menyiapkan pesanan mereka dengan cepat namun hati-hati. Setelah menerima uang lima ribu dan memberikan pesanan yang dipesan pelanggan, Kisuke memasukkan uang lima ribuan dari Keigo dengan hati riang. Ini pertama kali Kisuke dapat uang dari pelanggan!

"Wah, enak!" kata Mizuiro. "Kapan-kapan beli lagi, yuk."

"Boleh. Tapi kamu yang bayarin ya!"

Kisuke agak terharu. Baru kali ini masakannya yang dia buat sendiri dan pertama kali dipuji. Karena sudah mulai malam, Kisuke pulang ke Toko Urahara, rumahnya.

Sampai di tujuan, ia disapa Tessai.

"Gimana, manajer? Terjual habis?" tanya Tessai sambil merapikan toko.

"Sisa banyak. Buat makan malam aja," kata Kisuke. "Seharian ini cuma dapat lima ribu. Nyesek, ya. Haha."

"Tapi..." Tessai berhenti ngerapiin, lalu menatap bosnya yang cengar-cengir sendiri. "Kenapa manajer senyam-senyum sendiri walau jualannya gak laku?"

Kisuke duduk bersila, merapikan topi, lalu menghembuskan napas sambil berkata, "Ini hari pertama aku jualan, hasilnya payah tapi pengalaman yang kudapat benar-benar asyik,"

Ketahuan nyolong sepeda, berurusan dengan banci akhir pekan, dapat pelanggan pertama yang memuji hasil jualan... Kisuke makin ngerti niat berjualan tukang bakso. Walau hari ini penghasilannya benar-benar kurang, tapi Kisuke yakin, hari esok lebih baik dari hari ini!

Kalau nggak gitu nggak bisa bayar utang nanti.

.

.

to be continued

.

.

Makasih udah mau baca.

Review?


	2. Derita Tukang Bakso 2

Chapter kedua. selamat membaca! :)

.

.

.

**Derita Tukang Bakso II**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Kisuke-san,"

Kisuke menoleh sambil megangin topinya. "Ada apa, Ururu?"

"Anu... kalau bisa... Baksonya terjual habis, ya. Semalam aku nggak bisa tidur..."

Kisuke menghela napas sambil tersenyum. "Kamu kepikiran utangku ya? Sudah, santai saja. Aku pasti bisa bayar sepenuhnya, kok." Ia menepuk lalu mengelus-elus kepala Ururu. "Jadi, jangan khawatir soal utang, ya?"

"Bu.. Bukan masalah utangnya," kata Ururu. "Aku dan Jinta mules makan bakso sisa kemarin, sampai nggak bisa tidur..."

Imej sok-sok bisa diandalkan Kisuke pun runtuh.

000

_"Teeeet! Toooot! Teeeeet! Tooot!"_

Ini hari kedua Kisuke jualan bakso. Dengan niat nggak mau bikin anak-anaknya mules, ia mengayuh sepedanya dengan semangat menggebu. Hari ini mendung, lebih mendung daripada sore kemarin, jadi Kisuke berpikir pasti ada yang mau beli bakso.

Di tengah jalan, ada tiga anak cewek cantik-cantik jalan bareng beberapa meter di depan Kisuke. Yang paling bohay berrambut coklat terang dan pakai jepit bunga di sisi kiri-kanan rambutnya. Yang satunya lagi rambutnya pendek, badannya rata, kelihatan kayak cowok dan tomboy. Yang satu lagi rambutnya pendek, senyumnya manis, pakai baju terusan dan kelihatan paling 'imut' di antara mereka bertiga. Sebetulnya sih pengen bilang yang paling pendek di antara mereka tapi nggak tega. Mereka adalah Orihime, Tatsuki dan Rukia.

"Tatsuki-chan, Kuchiki-san, kalian mau bakso?" tawar Orihime.

"Ah, mau! tapi..." Rukia merogoh sakunya. "Aku nggak punya uang..."

"Kutraktir deh! Hari ini dompetku lagi tebel!" kata Tatsuki sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya. emang tebel sih, tapi uangnya seribuan semua.

"Pak, beli pak!" Orihime melambai ke arah Kisuke.

"Oh, iya non!"

Kisuke menuju ke arah tiga gadis tadi lalu turun dari sepedanya. "Beli apa aja, non?"

"Tiga, tiga ribuan, campur semua, tapi yang satu nggak pakai siomay, ya." Kata Tatsuki. Tatsuki nggak begitu doyan siomay, penyebabnya tidak diketahui.

"Oke," Kisuke menyiapkan bakso sesuai dengan pesanan. Sambil masuk-masukkin bakso ke plastik, Kisuke dengerin Orihime, Tatsuki dan Rukia ngobrol.

"Kata Asano, bakso ini enak lho," kata Orihime. Kisuke jadi senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Kok kamu yakin kalau ini bakso yang Keigo bilang?" kata Tatsuki sambil nyiapin uang sepuluh ribuan.

"Soalnya, kata Asano, yang jual itu pakai sepeda butut.."

Sadis.

"...Suara terompetnya sumbang banget..."

Sadis.

"..dan... yang jual kayak nggak pernah mandi setahun!"

Ini sih kelewat sadis, kalau mau dibuat filem gak bakal lulus sensor. (?)

Kisuke menerima uang dan memberikan jualannya dengan senyuman, tapi hatinya ngilu. Dengan perasaan senang karena dapat sembilan ribu dari pelanggan tapi diejek-ejek segitu sadisnya, Kisuke kembali berjualan...

Gara-gara kepikiran kata-katanya Orihime tadi, Kisuke nggak liat-liat jalan dan... dia nabrak orang! Orang itu berbadan tinggi-besar kurang-lebih sebesar Tessai, makannya dia nggak jatuh walau ditabrak. Orang itu menoleh ke arah Kisuke yang panik takut dimarahin.

_"Wuaaaah! Bisa mati kalau kena pukul gorila gede gitu! Kenapa sih berita TV nggak ngasih tau ada gorilla lepas?" _begitu batin Kisuke sambil bersiap-siap kabur. Tapi sebelum kabur, dibalik orang tinggi-besar itu ada seseorang muncul sambil memanggil Kisuke.

"Ah! Penjual bakso kemarin!"

Kisuke menoleh dan ia melihat Mizuiro.

"Siang, Pak! Aku mau beli lagi!" kata Mizuiro sambil mendekat ke arah Kisuke. Mau nggak mau Kisuke nggak jadi kabur, harus melayani Mizuiro. Setelah memesan bakso, Mizuiro menoleh ke arah korban tabrakan tadi.

"Ini enak lho, Chad! mau?" tanya Mizuiro.

"Hmm? boleh," Ternyata orang itu Chad yang lagi jalan-jalan sama Mizuiro. Kenapa mereka jalan-jalan berdua nih? Perlu dicurigai.

Sebetulnya Kisuke mau minta maaf ke Chad karena udah nabrak, tapi Kisuke malah kelupaan begitu dikasih uang delapan ribu sama mereka berdua. Begitu ada uang, dunia dilupain. Dasar mata duitan.

Kisuke kerja lagi keliling Karakura. Sampai di SMA Karakura, ada murid sekolah sana yang manggil Kisuke dari belakang.

"Pak! Pak! Woi! Yang pakai sepedanya Kurosaki!"

"Deg!" Kisuke takut dia dicurigai maling lagi kayak kemarin. Padahal emang bener maling. Kisuke berhenti mengayuh, tapi bingung mau mendekati dan melayani pelanggan yang tadi manggil-manggil atau nggak.

Akhirnya si pelangganlah yang mendekati Kisuke.

"Pak, aku mau beli," kata orang itu. Tangan kanannya betulin kacamata, sementara tangan kirinya bawa kresek berisi alat jahit. Jelas, itu Uryuu Ishida anak direktur rumah sakit. Dia beli bakso dua ribuan, nggak pedes dan gak pakai gorengan karena lagi batuk. GWS ya.

Waktu Uryuu nerima bakso dan ngasih uang dua ribu, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Uryuuuuuu!"

Uryuu kaget waktu menoleh ke arah orang yang tadi manggil. "Gwaa! Ryuuken!"

"Paling nggak panggil Papi, kek!" Sang Papa Ryuuken Ishida mendekat. Mukanya persis sama anaknya yang lagi beli bakso. Yang beda cuma rambutnya aja, Uryuu masih item kebiru-biruan tapi bapaknya udah 100% ubanan.

"Kamu beli makan di luar sekolah lagi? Kan sudah Papi bilang kamu harus bawa bekal atau makan di kantin! Awas kamu!"

"Maaf!" Uryuu buru-buru kabur sebelum sempat nerima pesanan baksonya.

"Dasar, anak ini selalu melanggar." kata Ryuuken yang kini ada di dekat Kisuke. Kisuke bengong, nggak tahu harus apa. Terus, gimana dengan bakso pesanan Uryuu? Dia sudah bayar tapi nggak ngambil apa yang dibayarnya.

Tiba-tiba Ryuuken sang direktur rumah sakit, a.k.a orang kaya, menoleh ke arah Kisuke.

"Itu sudah dibayar sama anak tadi?" tanyanya.

Kisuke mengangguk.

"Buatku saja." kata Ryuuken sambil menengadahkan tangannya. Kisuke yang gak tahu harus apa ngasih bakso jualannya ke Ryuuken. Setelah itu Kisuke kembali mengayuh sepedanya, berjualan lagi.

Ryuuken ini aneh ya. Ngelarang anaknya makan bakso tapi dia sendiri yang makan. Ini salah satu contoh papi a.k.a ayahanda yang nggak baik.

Karena hari sudah sore, Kisuke balik ke rumah. Kisuke nggak sabar mau ngasih tahu kalau bakso yang dia jual habis pada Tessai, Ururu dan Jinta. Nggak lupa si Yoruichi, kucing item abis kecebur got yang sekarang rawat inap di RS hewan karena kemarin kebanyakan makan bakso.

"Selamat datang," Lagi-lagi Tessai yang menyapa Kisuke duluan. "Gimana? habis semua?"

Kisuke cuma nyengir sambil ngibas-ngibasin uang seribuan sampai sepuluh ribuan, sok-sok orang kaya padahal punya utang. "Laris manis! Nggak kusangka bisa habis semua!"

"Syukurlah," kata Ururu yang mendadak nongol, _join_ bareng.

"Aku udah mual sama bakso!" Kata Jinta, ikut _join _bareng.

Kisuke nyengir. "Suatu saat kalian akan merindukan bakso buatanku."

Dengan suara sopan dan pelan Ururu serta suara kasar dan keras Jinta, mereka serentak "Gak bakal!" Lalu mereka semua tertawa bareng.

Unyu ya, walaupun kelilit utang, masih bisa tertawa bareng keluarga.

Kisuke menutup tokonya karena hari mulai malam. Hasil dari Toko Urahara juga lumayan. Kisuke jadi makin semangat jadi tukang bakso, dan ia berharap hari esok datang secepatnya.

.

.

to be continued

.

makasih udah mau baca~

review? barang kali bisa bikin saya tambah baik lagi, amin :)


	3. Chapter 3

chapter ketiga :D

terima kasih pada para senpai yang sudah mereview sebelumnya~ Maaf gak bisa nulis satu-satu, kapan2 kutulis deh

.

.

**Derita Tukang Bakso III**

.

Di pagi yang nggak cerah dan nggak mendung...

Kisuke Urahara si penjual bakso keliling bekerja di hari ketiga. Sebagai tambahan, hari ini Kisuke cukur sedikit jenggot, biar kelihatan kalau dia ini tukang bakso yang rajin bekerja.

Nyambungnya apa coba jenggot sama profesi sebagai tukang bakso.

Bunyi terompet sumbang yang dibunyikan Kisuke menggema di sebuah jalan kota Karakura. ketika berbelok menuju ke arah jembatan yang bentuknya mirip jembatan Suramadu, Kisuke merasakan reiatsu huge hollow mendekat.

"Du... duh... reiatsu ini..." Kisuke berkata pada dirinya sendiri sambil terus mengayuh sepedanya. "Se.. semoga dia nggak nyerang aku deh... aku nggak mau jadi uke... (?)"

Sialnya, huge hollow yang ditakuti Kisuke malah menyerangnya! Kisuke melindungi diri dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membentuk huruf 'x', biar gak kena serangan hollow. Tapi bukan Kisuke yang diincar si hollow... gerobak baksonya yang diincar!

Sebelum tangan huge hollow tersebut mengambil gerobaknya, Kisuke melindungi gerobaknya dengan dirinya sendiri. ia berdiri menghalangi huge hollow mengambil gerobaknya. tampaknya ia lebih sayang sama bakso daripada nyawanya sendiri.

Kisuke menutup mata ketika tangan hollow tinggal beberapa desimeter di depannya. Namun sebelum sempat diserang, tangan si huge hollow mendadak terpotong jadi beberapa bagian.

Kisuke membuka matanya lalu merasakan reiatsu shinigami yang kuat di dekatnya. kalau dilihat dari reiatsu dan cara memotong tangan huge hollow, sudah pasti...

"Kuchiki... Byakuya!" Kisuke menatap seseorang berekspresi rada sangar yang muka sombongnya bikin orang pengen nampar.

"Masa lawan huge hollow aja gak bisa," ejek Byakuya. "Dulu kamu tauco 'kan? harusnya bisa ngelawan."

"Tauco? maksudmu taicho?"

"Iya, itu maksudku. Dulu kamu tai ijo kan? harusnya bisa nge.."

"Taichou buka tai ijo!"

"Ya, terserah deh." Byakuya menghela napas. "Dulu kamu taichou 'kan? harusnya bisa ngelawan."

"Yah... karena lagi jualan bakso, aku jadi gak bisa ngelawan..." Kisuke ngeles.

"Jualan bakso? Hahahaha!"

Seseorang berrambut nanas merah dan bertato lebat datang mendekat. "Urahara-san tukang bakso! Ahahaha!"

"Kenapa kamu nyusul, Renji?" tanya Byakuya agak kesal diikutin.

"Karena... karena..." Renji memegang tangan Byakuya. "Aku nggak bisa hidup tanpamu! Sungguh, hanya kaulah napasku, jantungku, hatiku, jeroanku..."

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi kanan Renji.

"Udah, nanti aja adegan ByaRen-nya! kalahin aja dulu hollow-nya!"

Dengan gampang, mereka berdua mengalahkan huge hollow tesrsebut. Setelah selesai, Byakuya, Renji dan Kisuke duduk di pinggir jembatan, ngobrol-ngobrol bentar.

"Oh... jadi karena utang, kamu terpaksa jualan bakso?" respon Renji yang barusan denger cerita Kisuke yang penuh dengan utang dan derita.

"Yah, mau gimana lagi. Uang dari tokoku nggak mencukupi, jadi aku kerja tambahan sebagai tukang bakso." kata Kisuke pasrah.

Byakuya berdiri dari duduknya sambil membersihkan kimono hitamnya. "Naas sekali, ya. Gimana kalau aku beli baksonya lima ribu?"

Kisuke nyengir gembira. Nyengirnya lebih lebar lagi waktu Renji juga mau beli bakso lima ribu. Cengiran bebek aja kalah sama cengiran Kisuke karena bebek nggak bisa nyengir. Asik! Barusan berangkat kerja udah dapet sepuluh ribu!

Setelah memberikan pesanan Byakuya dan Renji, Kisuke menerima uangnya. Namun... uangnya berasal dari Bank Seireitei yang nggak bisa dipakai di dunia sini.

"Yah, dituker sama bank aja," kata Byakuya santai.

"Oh iya ya," Kisuke masang muka rada blo'on.

Setelah melayani dua Byakuya dan Renji, Kisuke kembali berjualan dengan tenang...

.

.

.

'BUUUUM!'

Kisuke mendengar suara yang hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa mendengarnya. Ia mendangak, menatap langit, sumber suara debuman keras tadi.

'BUUUUM!'

Samar-samar dilihatnya cero meledak. samar-samar juga ia melihat Ichigo di dalam asap yang ditimbulkan ce-

Tunggu. Cero? berarti... Arrancar!

"Hahahahaaa!" tawa seorang/sebuah/seekor/apapunlah arrancar berrambut biru jabrik nggak jelas terdengar memekikkan telinga. "Hancurlah kau, Ichigo!"

"Si... sial..." Ichigo dalam wujud shinigami menyeka darah yang menutupi matanya.

Si arrancar nomer enam yang udelnya gede banget sampai nembus ke pinggang berteriak-teriak lagi. "Masih belum hancur juga? Cih!"

Ichigo memasang kuda-kuda hendak menyerang Grimmjow Jeagerjeaques. Grimmjow juga memasang kuda-kuda. Serempak mereka melangkahkan kaki dengan shunpo dan sonido, lalu pertarungan mereka makin sengit ketika Ichigo mengangkat Zangetsu dan Grimmjow menyiapkan cero-nya. Terdengarlah suara yang sangat keras...

'Teeeeet! Toooot!'

"Eh?" ketika cero Grimmjow dan Zangetsu tinggal lima centi jaraknya, Kisuke membunyikan terompetnya keras-keras. Ichigo turun ke tempat Kisuke, lalu teriak-teriak.

"Ganggu suasana, tau!" bentaknya.

Grimmjow ikut turun. "Ngganggu banget! lagi asyik-asyiknya tarungan, ada bunyi kentut!"

"Eh? aku mengganggu ya?" wajah Kisuke tampak polos. "Maaf, deh, maaf..."

Grimmjow melirik bagian belakang sepeda Kisuke. "Gerobak apa itu?"

"Eh? ini?" Kisuke melirik gerobaknya. "Bakso! Mulai tiga hari yang lalu saya jualan bakso karena saya punya utang yang jumlahnya lumayan banyak!"

"Kenapa orang ini malah mengumbar aib utangnya sendiri? Sama musuhnya lagi." Grimmjow menghela napas. "Karena sudah terlanjur ke sini, aku beli baksonya deh dua ribu."

"Heh?" Kisuke tersenyum. "Terima kasih!"

Gara-gara lihat Grimmjow makan bakso dengan nikmatnya, Ichigo juga beli tiga ribu. Setelah itu Grimmjow dan Ichigo makan bakso bareng sambil duduk di pinggir jalan. Sesekali mereka ngobrol dan ketawa-ketawa. setelah bakso Grimmjow habis, Grimmjow pamit pulang ke Hueco Mundo dengan damai. Ah, Kisuke terharu karena baksonya bisa meredam perselisihan.

Kisuke mengayuh sepedanya lagi, mengelilingi kota Karakura. Ketika hari sudah siang, Kisuke istirahat sebentar di sebuah halte.

Di halte itu, ada empat orang yang lagi nongkrong di situ. Mereka semua berpenampilan kayak anak SMA, padahal umur mereka udah ratusan bahkan ribuan tahun. Salah satu dari mereka ada yang nggak jelas cewek atau cowok. Sukanya ngomongin kecantikan-kecantikan nggak jelas kayak tukang salon (?). Di sebelahnya ada orang gundul kena kanker otak (jangan sampe deh), di sebelahnya lagi ada anak SD beruban jabrik, di sebelahnya lagi ada cewek seksi yang melebih Orihime Inoue.

Yumichika, Ikkaku, Hitsugaya dan Rangiku yang ditugasi menjaga Kota Karakura lagi nongkrong di sebuah halte.

"Eh, ada tukang bakso tuh!" Rangiku menunjuk Kisuke yang lagi tiduran.

"Eh, iya." kata Hitsugaya merespon.

"Terus kenapa?" tanya Ikkaku rada ketus.

"Aku mau beli kalau baksonya cantik~" kata Yumichika.

Yumichika berdiri lalu mendekati si penjual bakso, lalu diikuti Ikkaku, Hitsugaya dan Rangiku.

"Mau beli bakso?" kata Kisuke. "Maaf, aku lagi tidur, nggak bisa dibangunin."

"Ya sudah, nggak jadi beli deh." kata Hitsugaya sambil membalikkan badan bonsainya yang tak kunjung menjulang.

"Eh, jangan!" Kisuke langsung bangun. "Mau pesan apa dik?"

Hitsugaya merasa kesal dipanggil dik, tapi karena suatu alasan ia meredam kekesalannya.

"Aku lima ribu, pak!" pesan Rangiku semangat.

"Oke, oke..."

"dua ribu cukup," giliran Hitsugaya memesan.

"Yap! oke.."

"Aku juga dua ribu," request Yumichika.

"Siap mbak, eh mas, eh mbak, eh mas..." Yumichika membuat Kisuke teringat pada bencong di chapter satu dulu.

"aku seribu aja deh." kata Ikkaku.

"Seribu?" Rangiku menoleh ke arah Ikkaku. "Apa nggak terlalu sedikit?"

"Nggak, kepalanya masukkin plastik terus dikasih saos juga udah kayak bakso." Yumichika pun kena sundulan dahsyat ala Ikkaku Madarame.

Kisuke ikut tertawa waktu mereka bercanda-ria.

Setelah menerima uang dari mereka, Kisuke mengayuh lagi, menjauhi halte. dari jauh, ia bisa dengar teriakan Rangiku, "Uwa! baksonya enak!" yang membuatnya tersenyum. Kisuke makin semangat berjualan bakso. Berkat Rangiku, Kisuke jadi bersemangat...

.

.

.

"Selamat datang, Urahara-dono!"

Tessai yang sedang menutup toko menyapa Kisuke yang barusan pulang. Kisuke mengangguk tanda ia merespon sapaan Tessai. Begitu ia memasuki rumah merangkap toko tersebut, Terlihat Jinta dan Ururu mendekatinya.

"Kisuke-san!" Ururu dan Jinta memanggil Kisuke sambil menengadahkan tangan. "Apakah baksonya sisa? kami mau!"

Kisuke tersenyum. "Bukannya kalian nggak suka?"

"Suka, kok!" kata Jinta. "Tapi kalau kebanyakan, ya nggak suka juga..."

Kisuke menghela napas. "Cuma sedikit, sih. Gak papa 'kan?"

Kisuke membagi-bagi bakso sisa kepada seluruh anggota Toko Urahara; Tessai, Jinta, Ururu dan tak lupa si meong hitam Yoruichi.

.

.

.

to be continued

.

Mungkin banyak typo dan tanda baca atau kata-kata yang harusnya dimiringin, ya. Maafkan saya karena saya males baca ulang fic geje saya sendiri

review?


	4. Chapter 4

ya ampun ternyata selama ini saya lupa ngasih disclaimer.-.

**BLEACH MILIK TITE KUBO-SAMA **

yosh to the point saja ya.

.

.

Las Noches, ibu kota Hueco Mundo yang luasnya melebihi luas kamar mandimu...

"Aizen-sama," panggil seorang espada yang tiap hari nangis dengan air mata ijo bernama Ulquiorra. "Ada perlu apa hingga memanggil saya ke sini?"

"Ulquiorra..." Panggil seseorang berponi satu helai dan memiliki tatapan seksi yang bikin bidadari lupa diri (?) "Mungkin hanya kaulah satu-satunya espada yang mengetahui hal ini. Jangan bilang-bilang yang lain dulu, biarkan ini jadi kejutan yang menyenangkan."

"Apa itu?" Ulquiorra penasaran.

"Aku akan menghancurkan Kota Karakura." kata Aizen. "...dan membuat villa di tanahnya,"

.

.

.

**Derita Tukang Bakso IV**

Kayaknya cuplikan di Las Noches tadi sama sekali gak ada nyambungnya sama tukang bakso...

.

.

.

Kota Karakura, jam satu siang...

"Panasnyaaaa~" keluh Kisuke sambil mengelap keringat dengan handuknya yang pada akhirnya dicuci pakai bunga tujuh rupa setelah beringgu-minggu nggak dicuci. "Kalau panas gini, baksonya nggak bakal laku nih!"

Sambil menatap langit yang biru terang tanpa ditemani awan, Kisuke beristirahat sambil mengipas-ngipasi dirinya dengan kipas lipat putihnya. Tapi tiba-tiba... langit terlihat robek! Itu garganta!

"Heh? Kenapa ada garganta kebuka?" Kisuke panik, tapi kepanikkannya tertutupi oleh keheranannya. "Apa Grimmjow mau beli baksoku lagi?"

Tapi dugaan Kisuke salah. Yang keluar dari garganta malah Aizen, ditemani dua temannya yang matanya sama-sama aneh; yang satunya sipit kayak orang kelilipan (?) dan satunya lagi nggak punya bola mata, kasihan ya. Nggak lain, dua orang temannya adalah si pucat Gin Ichimaru dan si eksotis Kaname Tousen.

Hayo, Kisuke... Apa yang mau kau lakukan?

Ternyata Kisuke melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh seseorang yang kecut alias pengecut (?): kabur.

Tapi sebelum sempat kabur, tiba-tiba Aizen menghadangnya. Rupanya Aizen memakai shunpo atau sonido atau heinrayku atau apapunlah terserah kalian untuk menemui Kisuke.

"Urahara Kisuke." Aizen menyebut nama si tukang bakso yang satu ini. "Diusir dari Soul Society dan kini bekerja jadi tukang bakso. Kasihan."

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku bangga jadi tukang bakso!" respon Kisuke.

"Begitukah?" Aizen mendekat, Kisuke mundur selangkah besama sepeda belel tempat ia mengangkut bakso-baksonya. "Akan kubuat kau merasa lebih bangga jadi tukang bakso kalau kau mengikuti kata-kataku."

"Ha?" Kisuke bingung.

"Maukah kau jadi koki pembuat bakso di villa yang akan aku bangun di atas Karakura ini?" Seakan nawarin kawin, dengan lembut dan sopan Aizen menawarkan Kisuke.

Kisuke berpikir, tawaran Aizen cukup bagus. Apalagi, biasanya karyawan villa dikasih gaji lumayan gede. Setidaknya lebih gede daripada gaji kebanyakan tukang bakso. Apalagi, dia nggak usah capek-capek keliling-keliling kota naik delman, maaf, naik sepeda. Kisuke nyengir sendiri membayangkan dirinya jadi lebih sukses begitu menerima tawaran Aizen.

Namun, Kota Karakura-lah yang akan dikorbankan.

"Aku nggak mau!" Kisuke menolak mentah-mentah. Aizen tampak kaget ketika Kisuke menolak tawarannya.

Asalkan bisa hidup di Karakura yang ia sayangi dan ia banggakan, itu sudah cukup walau harus jadi tukang bakso keliling. Inilah cinta terhadap kota tempat ia tinggalnya yang begitu besar...

"Meakipun aku bisa bayar utang lebih cepat, tapi kalau Karakura dihancurkan, lebih baik aku jadi tukang bakso keliling apa adanya!" kata Kisuke. "Aku nggak akan menukar kotaku sendiri dengan uang!"

"Wah.. wah... Kata-kata yang bagus, tukang bakso!"

Kisuke menoleh ke belakang, ke arah seseorang yang barusan ngomong. Kisuke melebarkan matanya.

"Kau...!"

.

to be continued

.

Eh, gajadi tubikontinyud deh. Kayaknya chapter 4 belum selesai, soalnya ada tambahan lagi.

.

Las Noches, ibu kota Hueco Mundo...

"Aizen-sama mau bikin villa di atas Karakura, karena itu hari ini dia mau ke sana buat merekrut seorang koki," Ulquiorra komat-kamit sendiri. "Kira-kira siapa ya kokinya? Semoga kokinya pintar masak..."

"Kayaknya yang mau direkrut Aizen-sama Urahara Kisuke, deh." kata Grimmjow yang mendadak muncul.

"Ngapain kamu di sini?" tanya Ulquiorra ketus. "Lalu... kenapa kamu yakin yang Aizen-sama rekrut adalah Kisuke? Apa dia bisa masak?"

"Kemarin, gara-gara main ke Karakura seenaknya, aku diinterogasi sama Aizen-sama." jelas Grimmjow. "Aku bilang, aku makan bakso buatan Urahara Kisuke. Sepertinya Aizen-sama lumayan tertarik padanya."

"Aizen-sama bukan homo," tegas Ulquiorra.

"Bukan tertarik yang 'itu'! Tapi tertarik sama masakannya!"

"...Apa masakannya seenak itu?" Ulquiorra juga mulai tertarik pada masakannya. "...Hei, Grimmjow, tolong jagain Las Noches, ya. Aku mau beli baksonya Urahara Kisuke!"

"Apa nggak papa nggak mematuhi perintah atasanmu?" tanya Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra diam sebentar.

"Sekali-sekali nakal, nggak papa, 'kan?"

Lalu terjunlah Ulquiorra ke dalam garganta...

.

to be continued!

.

Siapakah orang yang ada di belakang Kisuke? Apakah Ulquiorra berhasil mendapatkan bakso Kisuke? Sementara itu, Soul Society yang mendengar kedatangan Aizen ke Kota Karakura mulai bergerak!

Haha sok bikin penasaran...

Buat otter nekopanda-san, mungkin request-nya ada di chapter depan... dan AliciaFon-san, semoga teringat kembali akan password nya, request nya juga mungkin ada di chapter selanjutnya :D

Pendek ya. Iya saya tahu. Walaupun begitu... Mind to review?


End file.
